Save You
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: "I wish I could save you..." Natsume comes back from a mission, severely injured. Mikan visits him in the hospital ward. Mikan makes a promise. Angst ensues. Sogfic. NxM


****

I Promise:  
_**Save You**_

_I do not own anything related to Gakuen Alice. This includes both the comic and/or the TV show. I am just a fan. I do not own the song either. For information on who _does _own it, see the 'Playlist' in bold. it should be right before the official beginning for the story._

Wow, I'm a bit surprised that my first Gakuen Alice post would be a one-shot songfic. Not to mention my first ever songfic. Okay, well, as you can tell, I'm just trying this out, to get a 'feeling' for this new archive/community. To understand this sonfic, all you need to have is a basic knowledge of Gakuen Alice. Mainly, you have to know who Mikan and Natsume are. That's about it.

Well, other than that...there's nothing much to say, except for – review, please! Even if it is a songfic, I still like the feedback. Who doesn't? Anyway, on with the one-shot!

* * *

Playlist:  
'Save You' – Simple Plan

* * *

_**Take a breath, I pull myself together.  
Just another step until I reach the door.**_

Mikan bit her lip, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. She gripped the side of the doorframe, her hands covering her mouth. She turned away from the blindingly white room, letting her brown hair shield her watery eyes. How had it come to this? How? This wasn't supposed to happen...not to him. He was so strong! _Why_?

_**You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you...  
I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away.**_

His skin was chalky white, and his head had lolled over to the side. Mikan's hands shook, as she took in the angry red scars that decorated his limbs, and his dirt-streaked hair. His arms lay to his sides, limp and lifeless. Mikan clutched onto the hem of her dress. Blood ran down the side of his face, staining the white sheets.

The large screen that was propped up on a nearby table, beeped slowly. Mikan's breathing became heavier, and her eyes widened, her pupils glassy. She approached the cold, metal bed, her body shaking in anxiety. "N-Natsume...?"

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you,  
and there's so many things that I want you to know.**_

Mikan cautiously reached over, and gently laid her hand over Natsume's. She closed her eyes. _Why did this happen? Why did it happen to Natsume? He hasn't done anything to deserve this! He _can't _leave! Not now..._I_ won't let him. He...he _has_ to make it out. Why? Why _Natsume_?_

"I-I won't give up, Natsume," Mikan murmured, as she ignored the hot sensation on her cheeks. "I'll find a way to stop those missions..."

_**I won't give up 'til it's over.  
If it takes you forever, I want you to know...**_

_Her heart clenched, painfully. I can't stand this. I can't stay here...I have never felt so helpless before...I have to do something...I-I love him too much! I...he can't go!_ A single tear fell from her curled lashes, landing on Natsume's bruised chin. "I-I promise, Natsume...I won't let this happen. I'll do..._anything_ for you."

_**When I hear your voice,  
it's drowning in the whispers.  
It's just skin and bones,  
there's nothing left to take.**_

"Sa...ku...ra..." His voice was raspy and broken. There was a rough; croaky edge to his tone..._. _I hugged my body to my chest, tears spilling out, freely. The way he said her name...it was like he had finally lost all hope. His voice was thick, and filled with emotion...had he given up? _No, I can't think that. He _will_ make it out...he has to_.

_But how long will you keep saying that, Mikan?_

_**And no matter what I do,  
I can't make you feel better.**_

"Mi...kan," He tried, weakly. Her heart chest thudded..._he...called me Mikan...Natsume!_ "Don't...don't make promises you...you can't keep."

His eyes didn't move, but Mikan could feel the pressure on her hand increase. Mikan's eyes fluttered open, and she bit back a tearful gasp. Natsume's fingers curled around her own, and Mikan felt her heart flutter with hope. He wasn't going to leave her...he wasn't gone...she wasn't alone...he wasn't gone...

_**If only I could find the answer to help me understand...**_

"I...I will never be free of th-this nightmare," Natsume choked out, blood dotting his lips. Mikan clutched his frail body tighter.

_Is it wrong for me to wish that you would stay with me...? Would you be happier to sleep in God's arms? Am...Am I selfish for wanting to save you, Natsume-kun? B-but, I can't help it...my life...it's...it's incomplete without you..._

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you,  
and there's so many things that I want you to know.  
I won't give up 'til it's over.**_

"Natsume!" Mikan flung her arms over him, water running from her brown arms that shined with unbearable sadness. "Natsume, I...I will never give up on you. Never! I'll fight, I promise! I...I can't let you go on like this!"

_**If it takes you forever, I want you to know that...**_

Natsume's eyelids slowly blinked open, and he fixed Mikan with a miserable, but intense look that pierced through her skin, "Mikan...I...told you...don't...don't worry about me...I...I've been through worse."

_**If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground.  
If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through.**_

"I'll be there for you, always! I'm not giving up on you, Natsume! Not now, not ever!" Her brown hair flew from her hair, wildly. Mikan stared at him, and let out a strangled sob, "Please, Natsume! Please don't leave! I can't...I can't...please don't go! Promise you won't leave me! _Please_, Natsume! I can't do this on my own!"

_**Tell me you won't give up,  
'Cause I'll be waiting if you fall.  
You know I'll be there for you.**_

He wanted to look away. He wanted to fix her with his frosty glare. He wanted to say 'no'. He wanted to deny it. He didn't want to get her hopes up. He didn't want to make her cry over him. He didn't want to lead her into believing that he'd always be there. He wanted to tell her that she would never be able to stop the pain...that one day Persona...or the AAO would kill him...he wanted to tell her exactly what she didn't want to hear.

_Don't you understand, Mikan? We can never be together...no matter how much I wish...we're from two different worlds...all the lies and deceit...Mikan...I..._

He couldn't resist her eyes. Her beautiful, hazel-coloured eyes...just the right shade...like melted chocolate...his eyes softened. He let his bangs fall over his eyes. He coughed into his blood-stained hand. "I...I can't. B-but...Mikan...I...I will never stop thinking about you. I promise."

_**If only I could find the answer to take it all away...  
Sometimes I wish I could save you,  
and there's so many things that I want you to know.**_

Mikan's surroundings blurred over, and tears streamed down her face. She collapsed on Natsume's bed, crying her eyes out. _Natsume...Natsume...what do you mean? You...you...you can't leave! I...Natsume...I..._

"I...I love you," Mikan said, softly. Her bottom lip quivered, and she broke into another fit of sobs. Natsume's eyes widened, before he let out another shaky cough.

_**I won't give up 'til it's over.  
If it takes you forever, I want you to know...**_

"I...I...l-love you too, Mi...kan." The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Mikan's shoulder shook, her face still buried into his chest. Natsume touched one of her pig-tails, his heart throbbing, noisily. He lifted her chin and gave her a meek smile, "Don't cry...Polka. I'm still here, right?"

_**I wish I could save you...  
I want you to know...**_

Mikan let out a strangled cry, and she threw herself onto Natsume, hugging his waist, tightly. Outside, the raindrops fell, gracefully. Another storm had ended...and with it brought bright new beginnings. But that doesn't mean the thunder will ever stop. Disasters will strike, but for now, all Mikan cared about was saving Natsume.

She always kept her promises.

_**I wish I could save you...**_

* * *

**Footnote: **That's it, folks! Do you like? It's my first attempt at a sort of 'Angsty' fic, because usually I stick with dark, torture things. Yeah, my penname sort of indicates that. Review if you like it. I can't promise you anything in returns, but you'll have my undying gratitude. D x


End file.
